


we're overdosing

by ElasticElla



Category: Criminal Minds, Daredevil (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the write a drabble in a song meme, chapter titles are ships & songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. claire/elektra/matt (west coast, lana del rey)

If Claire closed her eyes, she would swear this was a dream.

There’s a mostly naked Matt to her right, and Elektra to her left and neither of them are bleeding. They’re passing bottles instead of bandages, and Claire swore she wouldn’t get dragged back into this apartment. She liked when her life was simple and stable, with people easy to save and mistakes only as large as forgetting a bill payment.

But Elektra’s fingertips are soft and warm, and curl around her arm easily, make promises Claire shouldn’t yearn for.  

“Matthew, I’ve never pitied your loss of sight more,” Elektra purrs, and Claire shivers.

Matt laughs, amused over bitter, drops a kiss on Claire’s shoulder. “That’s the highest compliment she can give, last time she said that was about herself.”

Elektra shrugs, tracing up around her lips. “So, will you stay?”

Matt’s kisses move up to her neck, the cheat and Claire lets herself slump back against the couch.

“Yes.”


	2. camille/magnus (pills n potions, nicki minaj)

Camille doesn’t change over the years. Her static, her stability- or perhaps her lack of growth- should be unnerving. It should chill his bones rather than fool him into thinking about how easily he could slip into the past, _their_ past whenever they meet.

She’s the epitome of a safe choice without any safety, a hurricane that he could live in the eye of. She’d never leave him, not like the others, not like-

Magnus still remembers, finds himself reminiscing when it’s too painful to think of those forever gone. (He’s romanticizing her, he always had that weakness around her. But how could he not around such everlasting beauty and sharp charm?)


	3. cassandra/ezekiel/isabella (in a manner of speaking, nouvelle vague)

When Cassandra agreed to call Isabella the next time she was in Milan, she honestly didn’t expect to end up in Italy any time soon. It wasn’t that it was improbable, or difficult even, she just didn’t expect a case to take her there so soon- and certainly not after a pair of enchanted ruby slippers went missing.

The case was easy enough to solve- Ezekiel finding a string of art thefts that would have been tricky to pull off in a year, much less a single week, Jake going undercover in the masterpiece black market (apparently there is an appalling number of blatant forgeries that people will still pay hundreds of thousands for), and Cassandra mapping out where the hideaway could be with only milliseconds between reported thefts. But then Flynn was using the door with Eve, and they had a few spare hours to spend in Milan. It would have been awful to _not_ call, even though the prospect of calling was giving Cassandra butterflies far bigger than their natural counterpart.

Cassandra fiddled with her phone as Ezekiel sat next to her.

“The Italian bird, right?” he asked, and she nodded with a blush.

“What if she doesn’t remember me?”

“What?” Ezekiel says, drawing out the a into a u to make her giggle. “No way, you’re far too close to my awesomeness to be forgotten so easily.”

Cassandra bites her lip, “You really think so?”

Ezekiel grins, “Alright, if somehow she doesn’t remember I’ll take you out for a drink and I won’t even steal it. But when she does, we’re all having a picnic.”

Cassandra smiles, finally hitting call on her phone. “That sounds nice.”


	4. alaric/jocelyn/luke (fast car, tracy chapman)

“Oh come _on_ ,” Jocelyn says, a pout nearly identical to her daughter’s on her lips. “I’ve been on bed rest for the last six months, I think I could use a long walk.”

“Warlock’s orders,” Luke says, and she rolls her eyes. “And unconsciously floating in Valentine’s lair doesn’t count as bed rest.”

“It should,” Jocelyn mutters, and Alaric reaches for a stack of dvds.

“You were complaining about my lack of star wars knowledge-”

“Star _Trek_ ,” Jocelyn immediately corrects, and Luke muffles a laugh.

“Trek,” Alaric corrects, “which series first?”

Jocelyn’s lips curl up, “We should start at the beginning then, since my bed rest is so important. The Original Series.”

Luke sets it up as Alaric grabs extra blankets and popcorn, and they both cuddle around her after, once the title screen pops up. Jocelyn hums along with the theme song, and she supposes another few days with limited movement won’t be so bad.


	5. garcia/morgan/reid (sunrise, norah jones)

Garcia wakes up nice and slow on a Sunday morning, cuddled into Morgan’s side, Reid across his chest. Reid’s digital clock blinks 09:23 at her, and Garcia feels more decadent than ever. She can’t recall the last time she slept in, probably years ago before she started working tech for the BAU- definitely before the three of them started dating.

Reid’s eyes blink open quickly enough, none of them are particularly sound sleepers and it’s mostly luck that none of them move about in their sleep. Reid trades a mischievous grin with her, and all at once they both start tickling Morgan’s exposed abs. Derek fully wakes up with a laugh, squirming under their hands.

“Hey! What happened to no ganging up anyone?”

They both stop for a breath, wildly different explanations on their lips-

“I don’t remember that promise sugar-”

“Did you know the term ganging up was derived from-”

“Incorrigible,” Morgan mutters, and then all their cells go off, Morgan hastily adding on, “I’ll remember this.”


End file.
